A Love Of Their Own
by ThePeachyMonkey
Summary: Jason's relationship with Chunk isn't the only secret he's been keeping. But there's no more hiding when Jason finds himself unexpectedly expecting. (Chunk/Bull; mpreg; some whump)
1. Comfort

Dr. Jason Bull collapsed into the chair behind his desk, removing his glasses and rubbing his temples thoughtfully. After spending the past week working tirelessly to prove a client's innocence, new evidence had recently come to light suggesting the team may be defending a guilty man.

Jason hated when his instincts were wrong. And contrary what anyone might think about him, it had little to do with pride or ego.

He hated that, despite his desire to see justice served, his lapse in judgment may have gotten in the way of that happening. He hated that there were other, more deserving potential clients that he could have been helping, instead of offering his services to a man who, he was now learning, was most likely a criminal.

Most of all, he hated that he had let his team down. Their very livelihood relied on the dependability of his instincts. And he had failed them.

"You all right?"

Putting his glasses back on, Jason looked up to see Chunk Palmer standing in his office doorway, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Not really," Jason answered with a resigned sigh, motioning for Chunk to come in. "Close the door behind you."

"It's not your fault, Jason," Chunk said, stepping inside and shutting the door quietly behind him. "You know that, right? The client had us all fooled."

"Small comfort when it's my job not to be fooled by men like Tim Asher," Jason almost whispered, standing and stepping out from behind the desk. "TAC can't afford slip ups like this. If I - "

"Jason." Chunk grabbed the older man by both arms, gently squeezing. "Even the best make mistakes sometimes. And you're right about people 99% of the time. One slip up doesn't mean you failed yourself, or anyone else. Especially since you discovered the truth before any real damage could be done."

Lifting his eyes to meet Chunk's, Jason gave him an embarrassed smile. "Yeah...I guess you're right. I just wish - "

"Hey." Letting his hands slide down Jason's arms, Chunk took both of Jason's hands into his own. "Go easy on yourself."

Jason said nothing, simply nodding in resignation.

"Come on." Chunk motioned with his head towards the couch. "It's been a long day. Let me take care of you."

At those words, Jason had to smile; a naughty glint reaching his eyes. "I like the sound of that," he said in a sultry tone, letting Chunk lead him to the couch.

Laughing softly, Chunk shook his head as the two men took a seat together.

Jason looked on with gratitude as Chunk first removed Jason's shoes and socks, then his own, and set them under the coffee table. Jason was so tightly wound. So emotional at this moment that he had started to spiral and lose perspective. So he was thankful for the calm reassurance that the handsome man beside him provided. He welcomed the chance to surrender control, and allow himself to be taken care of.

"The case will still be here tomorrow," Chunk began, removing Jason's glasses and setting them on the coffee table. "I don't want to hear another word from you about it until then."

Humming, Jason nodded, thankful for being given permission to - well, more accurately, ordered to - let go. It was something he never would have allowed himself. But doing it for Chunk somehow made it all right in his mind.

Jason watched as Chunk removed his shirt and draped it over the back of the chair, admiring every movement of the younger man's toned body. Examining every gorgeous ripple of muscle.

Jason's breath hitched in anticipation as Chunk eyed him with a mischievous smirk, leaning over and slowly unbuttoning Jason's shirt.

Once the first few buttons were undone, Chunk reached a hand in, tweaking Jason's left nipple.

Jason let out a soft whimper, already feeling himself start to come undone.

Leaning over, Chunk nipped and sucked Jason's nipple, not seeming to mind at all that he was getting a mouth full of chest hair in the process. As he did so, his hand made its way to Jason's right nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

Jason let out a low moan, letting his mind drift as Chunk's hands and mouth alternated between nipples. He felt as though he were melting into the couch, and he was certain if he tried to speak, it would come out as incoherent babbles. The loss of control was intoxicating! Jason loved the thrill of being completely at Chunk's mercy.

Moving down, Chunk unbuttoned the remaining buttons on Jason's shirt, placing his hands on the older man's round belly.

Taking a controlled deep breath, Jason tried not to let Chunk sense his discomfort. Though Jason felt self conscious and insecure about his "food baby," for some reason Chunk loved it.

Keeping this in mind, Jason pushed his insecurities to the back of his mind, focusing instead on the loving attention Chunk was lavishing on his tummy, rubbing circles and showering kisses on the distended flesh.

"Beautiful, Jason," Chunk marveled, moving his hand to the space where Jason's belly hung slightly over his pants, and expertly undoing Jason's fly.

Jason arched his back, whining and canting his hips up in need as he felt Chunk slip his pants off.

"Be patient, baby," Chunk laughed, kneeling down beside his prone lover and placing a kiss upon plump lips." I won't be much lo -"

"Oh my God!"

The lovers looked up, startled out of their bliss to find Danny James frozen in the doorway, mouth agape in shock.

For a moment, Jason and Chunk were also frozen; mortified at being caught in such a position.

"I'll...uhh...I'll come back later," Danny stammered awkwardly, turning away and closing the door behind her.

"Knock next time!" Jason hollered, sitting up and gratefully accepting his pants as Chunk handed them to him.

The couple exchanged a meaningful look. Like it or not, it seemed they were going to have to call a team meeting.


	2. Insecurity and Longing

Jason felt the bed dip as Chunk got in behind him, wrapping his warm, sturdy arms around Jason.

"Well, today certainly took an unexpected turn," Chunk whispered into Jason's neck. "How are you feeling about it, lover?"

Jason chuckled softly, pulling Chunk's hand to his chest and holding it there. "At first, I was mortified. But then, after talking to the team…I actually feel free now. It feels good, not having to hide anymore."

"It sure does," Chunk agreed, gently tapping Jason's shoulder and coaxing him to a supine position. "Now…how about we celebrate this newfound freedom by finishing what we started in your office?"

"Sounds good to me," Jason smirked, reaching up and brushing Chunk's cheek. "So. What will it be this time? Door number 1, or door number 2?"

Chunk laughed, reaching down and sticking a finger in Jason's vagina; eliciting a moan from the handsome hermaphrodite. "I think I'll go with door number 1 this time."

"Really?" Jason asked, cocking his head to the side. "That's not your usual choice."

"Yeah, well, I'm feeling adventurous tonight," Chunk grinned.

Jason felt the comforting warmth of acceptance wash over him as Chunk grabbed Jason's ankle's and rested them on his shoulder. Despite all impressions, Jason actually wasn't all that sexually experienced. Sure, he had _dated_ a lot. But he rarely took things much further than that. In fact, other than Chunk, Izzy and Diana were the only other people he had ever been with sexually. And since Jason hadn't heard from Diana since the last case they worked together - and the first and only time they'd had sex - he was pretty sure he knew what was keeping her away.

Jason was just too self conscious and insecure about his "condition." A part of him was angry with his parents for keeping both sets of organs intact when he was a baby. Their thinking was that when he got older, he could decide for himself if he wanted to be a man or a woman. Even though they gave him a boy's name, and raised him as male, they still didn't want to take that choice away from him.

But it wasn't that simple for Jason, and only served to confuse him, and make sexual relationships more difficult. Sure, he identified as a male. And, from all appearances, that's what he was. But he couldn't bear to lose his female parts. To take those away would be like killing a part of himself. So he kept them, rarely committing to any real relationship for fear of being outed for the "freak" that he saw himself as.

"Hey. What's on your mind?" Chunked asked, momentarily pausing the action.

Jason smiled up lovingly at the younger man. "Just thinking how grateful I am that you love me for the freak that I am."

At these words, Chunk's face turned serious. "You are _not_ a freak, Jason! You're unique and beautiful. Hell, just the _thought_ of touching you gets me excited! So, set those insecurities aside and let me make love to you like you deserve."

"All right," Jason breathed out, his smile widening. There was no arguing Chunk's honesty. Letting his body relax, Jason melted into the bed as Chunk thrust in and out of him rhythmically, harder and deeper each time. Making Jason feel blessed that he was able to experience this sensation.

With one final push, Chunk filled Jason with his seed. Jason moaned in response, words failing him.

Slowly lowering himself onto the bed, Chunk rested at his lover's side, spooning him. It was nice, Jason thought. The security of Chunk's touch. The feeling of being full; carrying a bit of Chunk inside his body.

Then, Jason's thoughts took an unexpected turn, as he felt a desire for something more. Not just to hold Chunk's cum inside him, but to grow a life that was a part of both of them.

 _"No."_ Jason tried to push the thought out of his head. _"That's the hormones talking. Just enjoy what you've got with Chunk, and don't expect anything more."_

But no matter how much Jason told himself this. He couldn't help but to want more.


	3. This Journey

Jason blinked at the stick in his hand, not quite believing what he was seeing. But the clear plus sign in the window confirmed without question that he was, indeed, pregnant.

With a heavy sigh, Jason collapsed back onto the couch, not quite sure how to feel. On the one hand, this was what he always wanted. For most of his adult life, he had longed to be a parent. But after Izzy's miscarriage and their subsequent divorce, he figured that ship had sailed. So he tried to fill that missing space in his heart with work. A poor substitution, to be sure. Until, that is he unexpectedly found love with the dapper Chunk Palmer; a true gentleman who accepted the whole of Jason. Unlike Izzy or Diana, who simply wanted to pretend Jason's vagina wasn't there, Chunk embraced Jason's true identity, loving both the masculine and feminine in him.

Perhaps this was why, for the first time since his split from Izzy, Jason finally felt ready to try for a family again.

But even though Jason was ready, he was unsure of Chunk's feelings, and too scared to ask. Sure, Chunk accepted that Jason was a hermaphrodite. But would he change his mind when he saw the outwardly male Jason grow a life inside his womb? What if the very sight of it caused him to walk out on Jason in disgust?

Jason also worried that Chunk might think Jason had gotten pregnant on purpose, as a way to trap him into a commitment. But Jason was never so calculating. While it was true that he wanted a child, and he never took precautions _not_ to get pregnant, he honestly never believed that his body was up to the task. He was certain that the male hormones in his body would somehow cancel out the female ones, making pregnancy impossible.

And yet, here he was.

Worried, overwhelmed, and too tired to think too hard about his situation, Jason stood, pregnancy test in hand, and made his way to the bedroom.

 _BullBullBullBullBull_

The gentle touch of Chunk's fingers running through Jason's hair, lightly massaging his scalp, comfortably eased him into a state of wakefulness.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" Chunk's soothing voice called to Jason.

Blinking green eyes open, Jason smiled up at the younger man. "Better now, " he answered groggily, slowly sitting up in the bed.

"I was worried about you." Chunk frowned. "Everyone was. I can count on one hand the number of times you've stayed home sick from work. Is there anything I should be worried about?"

Jason laughed nervously, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "That depends on how you look at things, I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chunk asked, taking a seat beside Jason.

Jason could feel his heart beat faster, an uncomfortable heat churning in the pit of his stomach in anticipation of Chunk's reaction. _"Might as well get this over with,"_ he thought, knowing he would be doing their unborn child no favors if he gave himself another heart attack.

Reaching over, Jason opened the drawer of his nightstand, took out the positive pregnancy test, and handed it to Chunk.

Chunk's brow furrowed, mouth agape as he took the test from Jason's hand. And for what seemed like an eternity, he just stared at the plus sign in the window, his expression unreadable.

Jason, meanwhile, sat silently; afraid to speak, for fear of Chunk's reply.

"Jason…y-you're pregnant," Chunk finally stammered, eyes meeting Jason's.

Seeming to have lost his voice, Jason could only nod.

"That's…" Suddenly, a smile spread across Chunk's face. "Jason, that's amazing!" Chunk declared, throwing his arms around Jason and holding him close.

"I'm glad to hear you say that", Jason chuckled. The weight of worry now lifted, Jason felt his entire his body relax in Chunk's arms. "I wasn't quite sure how you'd react."

Chunk slowly pulled back from their embrace, taking Jason's hands into his own as he stared at the older man with love and reassurance.

"I couldn't be happier," Chunk said, smiling warmly. "Jason, this is what I've always wanted for us. I just never said anything because I didn't want to put any pressure on you. I know how insecure you can be when it comes to your body."

"Yeah. I can be," Jason admitted sheepishly, looking down. "But being a parent…this is what I've always wanted, too. And after Izzy…I never really thought I'd get the chance again. Certainly not like this."

"So, why don't you seem happier?" Chunk asked, frowning worriedly.

"I just don't know how we're going to explain this pregnancy to people. I mean, it isn't something people see every day," Jason answered, as he felt the sting of tears forming in his eyes. "What do we tell the team? What do we tell the world?"

"We need to tell the team," Chunk insisted. "They should be aware of what's going on with you. As for everyone else…we can worry about that later. Tonight, let's just celebrate the fact that we're gonna be parents!"

"You're already a parent," Jason pointed out.

"It's not the same." Chunk shook his head. "Anna was already 6 by the time I found out she was mine. And she didn't learn the truth until years later. I never had the chance to experience fatherhood the way I wanted to. But this?" Chunk moved Jason's hands to his stomach, placing his own on top of them. "This is a journey we'll be taking together."

"Yeah. It is," Jason grinned, gazing with a thankful affection at the man beside him. "And I can't think of anyone I'd rather take this journey with."


	4. No More Secrets

_( **Author's note:** Since [SPOILER] Cable died at the beginning of season 3, I wrote her out of this story as well. While an mpreg is certainly not canon compliant, I still want to keep it as true to the show as possible. So it is now Danny who walks in on Jason and Chunk in chapter 1, not Cable.)_

 _BullBullBullBullBull_

Chunk entered Jason's office to find the rest of the team already seated, turning to the door in curious expectation, then collectively sighing in disappointment that their boss had continued to keep them waiting.

"Nice to see you too," Chunk said sarcastically, taking a seat beside Benny.

"It's not even 7am, Chunk. And I haven't had my first cup of coffee yet," Danny pointed out in exasperation. "Bull insisted on calling this team meeting, and he doesn't have the decency to show up on time for it."

"Jason is in the bathroom," Chunk explained, leaning forward . "That's actually why he called you all in here this morning. To make you aware of his condition.

" 'Condition?' " Benny repeatedly worriedly. "Chunk, what's wrong – "

Before Benny could get the question out, Jason shuffled into the office, looking like death warmed over.

Not missing a beat, Chunk shot straight up out of his seat, and was soon at Jason's side, helping him to his desk.

"Chunk, I'm fine. Really," Jason gave an embarrassed laugh, smiling at Chunk appreciatively. "You don't have to fuss over me."

"Well, you're just going to have to get used to it," Chunk chuckled, looking lovingly at Jason as he helped him into his chair. "We're partners. We take care of each other."

"Would one of you please tell us what's going on?" Marissa asked, speaking for the group. "What the two of you have is very sweet, but we'd still like to know why you called us in here."

"Yes. That." Jason cleared his throat nervously, locking his hands in front of him on the desk. "Well, team, there's something I've been keeping from you. It wasn't something you needed to know, and until recently, I didn't think I'd have a reason to tell you. But I...I'm...I'm a..." Jason started fidgeting nervously with his hands, struggling to say what he needed to.

"You okay, boss?" Danny asked, tilting her head in concern. "It's not like you to be at a loss for words.

"It's okay, Jason. I know how hard this is for you," Chunk reassured. "You want me to tell them for you?"

Jason could only nod. It broke Chunk's heart to see Jason, a man who was usually so confident around his team, now look so scared and vulnerable.

Chunk looked up to face the team, noting the concern on their faces. They noticed the change in their boss, but, unlike Chunk, had no idea why he was acting this way.

"Guys, Jason's a hermaphrodite." Chunk just came right out and said it, knowing there was no gentle way to ease into giving them the news.

"What?" Danny raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

Chunk shook his head. "I'm not. And in Jason's case, he was born with two complete reproductive systems; both male and female."

Jason rested his head in his hands, staring at the desk; clearly very uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Benny? Did you know about this?" Marissa asked.

"Nope. Not a clue," Benny replied.

"Of course he didn't," Jason suddenly snapped, lifting his head to glare at Marissa. "Why would Izzy or I have any reason to tell him?"

"Sorry," Marissa shrugged sheepishly.

"No. I'm sorry,", Jason sighed, trying to calm himself. "It's just...this isn't easy for me."

"Jason? What's going on?" Benny asked. "Is there something else -"

"Oh my God!" Danny interrupted, sitting up. "Dr. Bull, are you pregnant?!"

Benny and Marissa's eyes widened in unison, as they turned to give Danny a look that said she must be crazy.

"You can't be serious,"Benny said incredulously.

"Think about it. Dr. Bull has kept the fact that he's a hermaphrodite a secret from us for years!" Danny pointed out. "Why would he suddenly want to tell us now? Also, Chunk made point of telling us Dr. Bull has two complete sets of reproductive organs. That's not the kind of information that would be shared without a really good reason."

"You make some excellent points, Danny," Benny admitted, looking at Jason and Chunk in shocked disbelief.

"Bull, is it true?" Marissa asked, looking equally shocked.

Despite all his nerves at revealing his oldest and most well guarded secret, Jason couldn't help but to smile at the mention of his pregnancy.

"Yeah. I'm five weeks along," he confirmed as he locked eyes with Chunk; both of their faces lighting up.

Benny, Danny and Marissa sat in a stunned silence for a minute, processing all they had just learned. Finally, Marissa was first to break the silence.

"Bull, I'm happy for you both, but...are you sure this is the safest thing for you to be doing? I mean, you're..older. And you've already had a heart attack. Do you really want to put your body through a pregnancy?"

"I hate to say it, but I agree with her," Benny chimed in. "I know how much you've wanted to be a parent. And I'd like to see this as good news. But are you sure your body is up for this?"

Jason nodded. "Chunk and I had a long and serious talk about this, and we definitely want to have this baby. But not to worry. I have a good doctor who's been taking care of me for years. We've consulted with him, and will be following his advice to the letter throughout this pregnancy," Jason promised, smiling up at Chunk, who returned the smile, resting a hand on Jason's stomach.

"I have to say, I'm surprised at how well you're all taking this," Jason finally addressed his team, after a moment of thoughtful pause. "I was sure you'd all be freaked out or disgusted."

"Learning that you're a hermaphrodite - and a pregnant one at at that - is a shock," Benny admitted. "Speaking personally, it's going to take some time for me to process this information. But you're our friend, Jason, and we care about you. This is who you are, and our feelings about you aren't going to change because of it."

"Besides, you're our boss. We've gotta play nice if we wanna stay on our good side!" Danny teased, eliciting laughter from everyone.

"Which brings me to my next question," she added. "How is this going to effect TAC, going forward?"

"Not to worry," Jason said reassuringly. "Your jobs are all secure. I'll keep working as long as I'm able to. I'm friendly with some of the judges, and even a few of the lawyers we go up against from time to time. I think I can safely tell some of them what's going on. As for everyone else...well, they can just think I'm gaining weight." Jason chuckled, patting his already rounded tummy, which hadn't even begun to show pregnancy weight yet.

"I will, quite literally, be taking things on a case by case basis. And after the baby is born, we'll probably end up telling people we used a surrogate."

"And what about our current case?" Marissa inquired. "We're meeting the client this afternoon. Will you be here for that?"

"I plan to be,"Jason replied, slowly standing. "But you'll have to get by without me this morning. I need to get back home and rest for a few hours."

"Yes you do," Chunk agreed, locking arms with Jason. "And I'll be there with you, to make sure that's exactly what you do."

Jason laughed, as he and Chunk followed the team out of his office, feeling a tremendous relief at his teams reactions to his news. The outside world may never accept who Jason was. But the people who mattered most in his life did. And their support was all he really cared about.


End file.
